exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Dumatin
Rose Dumatin, codenamed Alruna, is one of BloodMoon's best field agents and spies. Story Mission : Watch Rose was raised and trained as a spy and assassin for BloodMoon under the orders of Florian Daturius. She was tasked with watching over Nirvana Campbell. When an occasion to go to the Moon in a massive project for Lunar conquest presents iself, Nirvana sought to participate, forcing Rose to also compete in the contest, winning alongside Nirvana and two other people. She keeps spying on Nirvana as the latter goes home and then to professional wrestling - only for her to rush at young student Shura Antasia's help after hearing grim news about him. Rose watches as Nirvana saves Shura from being exsanguinated by a mysterious presence, by performing blood transfusion ; she is then tasked to keep an eye on him as well. Mission : Lunar Rose follows Nirvana, Shura and the other contest winner Juliet Abberline to a base where Raka Hestia, a top scientist, prepares them for lunar conquest. Raka informs Rose of her role as the founder of BloodMoon and gives her direct orders to watch over Shura. Rose and Shura return to their appartment in the satellite launching complex when they see Juliet being attacked by the same presence ; she attacks her presence with her Mystic Eyes and makes it run away. Pression from the ambitious Sigmund Rozenkreuz after something happened to his son forces Raka to accelerate the process and lift-off at dawn. The five passengers are then attacked and interrupted by two woman Hecatia and Avatea who reveal themselves as Lunareans. However, Nirvana pleads for discussion and the group is briefly tolerated in one of the Moon's outer cities. Mission : Phoenix Rose learns that the black beast that attacked Juliet and Shura is named Tsukuyomi and seeks to control a body in order to reincarnate. She offers her body as a cage for Tsukuyomi, shackling herself with inhibiting Black Jade and allowing Tsukuyomi to possess her in order to neutralize it, while the team thinks about stopping SIN, a machine of destruction awakened by Tsukuyomi's manifestation and Sigmund's actions. Rose confronts Tsukuyomi from within, fighting the powerful Dark Phoenix and eventually, with Shura's help, subdues her. She then calms the berserk entity and offers her to share her body in exchange for helping against SIN. Despite reluctance at first, Tsukuyomi grudgingly accepts and devises a plan, using Rose's body as a live decoy. After asking Raka to end her contract after this last mission, Rose throws herself at SIN, getting repeatedly tortured and killed, but borrowing enough time for Nirvana, Juliet and Shura to enter SIN and stop it from the inside. With SIN's menace finally put down, Rose, as promised, leaves BloodMoon and attempts, alongside those she now starts to see as important, to find her own identity alongside Tsukuyomi. Appearance Rose is a young woman with mid-long red hair with a pink hue, and bright pink eyes upon which her Mystic Eyes are inscribed. She often wears light clothes in order to optimize her mobility and combat abilities. Her eyes now turn black when under the influence of Tsukuyomi. Personailty Rose was at first almost devoid of emotions, only acting on the orders of her superior. Without compassion, she valued efficiency and results above everything else, and knew nothing of sensations except pain. However, both Shura's friendship and Tsukuyomi's rebellious impulses allowed Rose to emancipate and slowly affirm herself as a full human being, showing a more emotional and impulsive behavior. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Rose possesses far superior physical abilities to most individuals due to her training as a soldier. * Mystic Eyes: Rose's Mystic Eyes, the Rose of Pain, allow her to manipulate the concept of pain of those she makes direct eye contact with, amplifying or stifling it. * Dark Phoenix Powers: After absorbing Tsukuyomi, Rose can wield her black flames and is conceptually immortal, although she can be possessed by Tsukuyomi when the latter desires it. Storylines * Moonlight Nirvana features Rose as one of its main protagonists. Trivia * Her name, Rose Dumatin, literally means "morning rose", and can be seen as a reference to a famous french verse : "Et rose, elle a vécu ce que vivent les roses / l'espace d'un matin" (Approximately : "And as a Rose, she lived just as roses live / the time of a morning.") * Her codename, Alruna, derives from the Alraune legendary flower. It is of course also more directly a reference to Alruna, Malevolence of Pain. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Lunarean